For Love and Drum Line
by Chelseuh17
Summary: Its like a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Based in sunny southern California. One drum line against another, romance follows at every turn between the main characters Maggie Carter and Gabe Johnson. Bad at summaries, but please enjoy.


This came to me in a dream one night.  
I am not a drummer but one that has always wanted to be. I was in high school as well as college marching band.  
I hope you enjoy this, it is fun to write XD  
Much Love.

* * *

One

It started off like any normal day. I'm a junior attending South Lake High School, in sunny southern California. Today was my last day of school before I entered summer. I had recently auditioned for drum major, today we were told who made it.

"Maggie? Can you come in here for a minute?" my band director Mr. Kramer said opening up his office door.

I took a deep breath before following my band director into his office.

"Yes Mr. Kramer?" I said closing the door quietly behind me and slinking into the chair in front of his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you about the recent drum major auditions." He took a breath before I could respond, "I just want to say you did an amazing job. But after discussing everything with Pat and Jamie we decided to stick with two this year, instead of three."

I was speechless, I didn't make drum major. This had been my dream spot since I was a little girl.

"I understand Mr. Kramer." I said getting ready to get up.

"Wait now, I'm not done." I sat back down getting ready for more bad news. "You may not have made drum major, but I would like you to be section leader of the snare line _and_ percussion captain."

"What!" I screamed shooting up out of my chair. "Are you serious? Mr. Kramer, you've just made me the happiest person alive!" I was jumping up and down and smiling like a fool.

"Well I'll take you jumping up and down and screaming as a yes?" he asked, laughing and causing is mess of red hair to flop.

"Yes!" I screamed again.

"Alright then. Well again sorry we decided to stick with two majors, but congratulations on being captain and section leader. I'll be in touch with you soon. Now go home and tell your family, oh and Maggie?" he said as I was making my way to the door. "Have a good summer."

"You too Mr. Kramer!" I said running out of the band room and to my car.

Once inside my precious car, I screamed some more and let everything that had happened to me sink in. I may not have made drum major but I was snare section leader _and_ percussion captain, which meant that I ruled over all the drum line.

After settling down for a bit, I quickly put my car in gear and drove the short distance home to tell my dad and brother.

When my brother was in high school, he was trumpet section leader as well as a high brass captain. I guess it runs in our family that 1. You should be a musician. 2. A section leader. 3. A captain of some sort. My brother and I had now completed all three of them, and according to my dad, my mother did the same thing. She died when I was three, so I don't really remember her, plus my dad doesn't really talk about her. It was really hard to loose her.

When I arrived at my house I noticed that my dad was home, which was weird because it was only three o'clock and he was usually at work.

"Hello?" I called once I was inside my house.

"We're in here." My dad called from the living room.

I walked into my living room to see my dad and brother sitting on our couch, watching the giant flat screen and cheering, it was baseball season after all.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down on the lazy-boy next to them.

"Hey hun, how was your last day of school?" My dad asked, paying more attention to the Braves vs. Yankee's game then me.

"It was good. I have some news to tell you. Its about band…" I said trailing off.

"Did you make drum major?" My dad asked finally looking at me.

"No." I said dropping my head.

"Oh, Mags I'm sorry you didn't ma-"

"I made snare section leader and percussion captain!" I said interrupting my dad.

"Maggie! That's wonderful! You are following in the Carter family tradition!" He said getting up to hug me.

"Wow Maggie, that's awesome, congrats!" my brother, Josh, said high fiving me.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling.

It's always funny to compare myself to the men in my family. I don't look anything like them. Josh has the surfer boy blonde hair, blue eyes, tan, tall, and built. My dad looks a lot like him even though he is much older. Then there is me; chocolate brown hair with red highlights in it, hazel eyes, medium height, like 5'6 or so, and small. I guess I am tan like my brother and father, but that's about it. My friends always made fun of me that I never fit in with my family, but I know I love them and they love me and that's all that matters.

I grabbed my purse and headed upstairs after watching a little of the baseball game with my family. I wanted to get online to tell my friends the good news and just to check my facebook account.

I typed in my password so my computer would turn on, then opened my browser and was welcomed by the sight of my e-mail account page. I decided I should check my e-mail, who knows what I could have gotten.

When I logged in, I was surprised to see an e-mail from a un-familiar person, but a familiar place.

_Dear Miss Carter,_

_Hello, my name is Mr. Langland. As you may or may not know, I am the director of bands here at Weston Prep. My colleagues and I have been interested in you for some time. Your excellent grades and world-renowned percussion skills have caught my attention. I know you only have one year of school left, but I can open a lot more doors for you than Mr. Kramer can. I would love to talk to you and have you meet my line some time. Please feel free to call or e-mail me at any time._

_Mark Langland_

What? Why would Weston Prep, South Lake's biggest rival, want me to join? And this late in my school year?  


* * *

Well?????? Hope y'all enjoyed that, more will come soon


End file.
